Mute
by SincerelyCarmillaKarnstein
Summary: Carmilla is sick in the hospital and loses something that she thought was precious to her. Laura shows her what happiness truly is.


**A/N: I had to modify some of the quotes that Carmilla said in the webseries to fit.**

 **I think one of my greatest fears is losing my voice and never being able to tell the person I care about the most that I love them.**

"Hey Creampuff." Carmilla whispered as she was lying in the hospital bed. Laf and Perry had hospital staff that specializes in everything vampire related. They even made Danny the face of it.

Laura rushed over to her bedside, "Why didn't you tell me that you were sick?"

"Laf would've told you or Perry or Danny."

"I wanted to hear it from you!"

"No shouting at the patient or I'll have to throw you out." Laf said.

"Laf, what happened to Carm?"

"She has this infection that she got when she visited her old stomping grounds."

"It's not like I needed to feel any less attractive." Carmilla said while wincing as she spoke.

Laura sat on the side of the bed and put her hand on Carmilla's forehead.

"Why is she burning up like this?"

Laf sighed, "We don't know. This infection isn't like any human disease that we have encountered. She's getting weaker and her voice is fading fast."

"How long does she have?"

"I'm not on my deathbed, Laura."

"She has an hour, at most."

"An hour? Why is it moving so fast?"

"I thought Carmilla had told you."

"No, all she did was send me a short text saying she was here."

Laura held onto Carmilla's hand.

"Laf, can I take this last hour with her, alone?"

"Yeah, take your time."

Laf closed the door behind them and made it clear to the staff that nobody would disturb Laura and Carmilla.

"We would normally have a yelling match by now, but I don't want to waste your voice on something stupid like that."

"Laura, I'm going to say something very important, so please listen."

Carmilla spent a majority of the time talking to Laura and Laura made sure to record it all on her phone so she wouldn't forget what her vampire girlfriend sounded like.

"I only have a few more minutes, Creampuff."

"I bet your throat hurts a lot. You can rest."

"I will have my remaining days with you "resting" my voice. Do this for me, Laura Hollis."

Carmilla saw her girlfriend nod.

"What makes any person sacred to another? You are mine, to annoy or not, to love or not, to save or not. We were together for a month and that was the happiest moment of my life. Happiness is...foreign to me. It's not something that I _feel_ , but you brought it out of me.

You want a kind of love that clicks, like a key into a lock, but I don't have any of that to give you.

All I know is that in more than a century, you are the only person I found worth saving. You and no one else.

God, it used to drive me nuts when I would do things for you that were so clearly only for you and you'd say, 'I know you didn't just do it for me'.

Until I realized that it was because you wanted me to be doing what was right for some reason beyond the fact that you wanted me to."

Carmilla paused for only a second, "Laura Hollis, if these are the final words that you ever hear leave my lips, I need you to know that I…"

Laura saw Carmilla's lips form the words "love you", but no sound came out.

Carmilla kept trying repeatedly to say those words and even if her lips moved, Laura couldn't hear her voice.

Tears were streaming down Carmilla's face as she kept trying to say those infuriating words.

Laura pulled Carmilla in close, "Carm, it's okay, I know. I _hear_ you."

Carmilla closed her mouth and sobbed.

Even though she sobbed in silence, it didn't make it any less painful.

Laura let Carmilla cry in her arms. She wanted Carmilla to know that she wasn't alone in this.

"Carm, look at me, please."

Carmilla was wiping way her own tears as she looked at Laura, who moved so that her girlfriend could see her.

Laura said, "I" and pointed to herself, "love" and made a gentle fist with both hands, and crossed them over her heart as if she were hugging somebody close, "you" and pointed to Carmilla.

Happiness, that's what Laura was to Carmilla.


End file.
